1. Technical Field
The technical field is related generally to bulk tankers or bulk or pneumatic tanks/trailers having a plurality of hoppers. More particularly, the technical field is related to such a tank or trailer having a tension bar extending between a pair of the hoppers.
2. Background Information
Bulk tankers and bulk tank trailers or pneumatic tank trailers are amongst the many types of vehicles used for hauling materials over highways and the like. They typically have several hoppers or cones which facilitate the discharge of the bulk material from within the tank into a discharge line through which air is pumped to discharge the material to a rear end of the trailer. Valve assemblies are typically located at the bottom of the hoppers whereby the hoppers may be opened or closed to respectively allow the flow of the bulk particulate material from the hoppers into the discharge pipe and to cut off this flow. Such tankers or trailers typically include a relatively substantial or large frame on which the tank/hoppers are mounted. Such frames are relatively heavy, which for instance may decrease gas mileage or reduce the amount of cargo which may be carried in the tank while staying within government weight regulations.